Direct Access Storage Devices (DASD), such as disk drives are well known in the art. A typical prior art disk storage apparatus has one or more data storage disks mounted on a hub and a motor to rotate the hub. An example of such an apparatus and a clamp which may be used to secure the disks to the hub is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,918,545.
When glass is used for the substrate of the storage disks, it is important to retain and hold the disks in place such that the glass will not slip, warp or break. In addition, the force applied to the disks should be controlled so as not to be so high that it will break the glass, nor be so low as to permit the disks to slip under shock and vibration. The clamping force must be constant, or nearly so, with dimensional changes experienced under temperature variations.
It is also desirable to have a clamping arrangement for the disks which enables some relative movement between the disks and hub for balancing, and also provides for secure mounting of the disks to the hub during operation of the DASD. Ideally, the clamp should also be readily releasable to permit rework of the disk stack.
The prior art teaches push-on retaining rings for securing elements to shafts. These rings are fabricated of tempered metal and include inwardly directed radially extending teeth which engage the shaft. They are widely used in automobiles and agricultural equipment and purchasable from, for example, Walds Truarch. Applicant's prior patent application Ser. No. 07/428,848 teaches a new clamp wherein such rings are used for securing data storage disks to a hub.